Deathmatch: Mars vs Jupiter
by Black Ninja Star
Summary: The insane person who gave Uranus and Jupiter is back.
1. Introduction

I am going to 2 more deathmatches and after that I'm through unless you request it  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, Amy/Sailor Mercury wouldn't sound like an old woman or an English person. No offense to the English Fans  
  
Deathmatch: Mars vs. Jupiter  
  
Amy: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to today's deathmatch. I am your host Amy Mizuno.  
  
Hotaru: I am the other host Hotaru Tomoe. Today's deathmatch is unique. Instead of an Outer/Inner matchup, it's an inner matchup between the 2 strongest Senshi.  
  
Amy: With the exception of Sailor Moon, of course.  
  
Hotaru: *rolls eyes* Of course. Representing the Inner Senshi, Sailor Mars!!  
  
*Cheers are heard as Sailor Mars walks in*  
  
Amy: Look! A crazed fan is running up to Mars!  
  
Crazed Fan: You're the best Senshi Ever!  
  
Sailor Mars: Thank you.  
  
Crazed Fan: Well, besides Sailor Moon and the others.  
  
Sailor Mars: *eyebrow twitch* What!?! Say that again? I didn't hear you.  
  
Crazed Fan: You're the best senshi besides the----  
  
Sailor Mars: Fire Soul!  
  
*The crazed fan is burnt to a crisp*  
  
Amy: Oooh...   
  
Hotaru: Poor fan.   
  
Amy: Representing the Inner Senshi, Sailor Jupiter!!  
  
*Cheers are heard around as Sailor Jupiter walks in*  
  
Hotaru: You know, Jupiter is supposed to be in the Outer Senshi.  
  
Amy: Really, why?  
  
Hotaru: *pulls down a map* Because Jupiter is part of the Outer Solar System. *takes out a pointer and points to the map* There is an asteroid belt that seperates the Inner planets from the Outer Planets.  
  
Amy: Okay. If you get Jupiter, who do we get?  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
Amy: *sweatdrops* You're joking, right?  
  
Hotaru: That, or imagine Tuxedo Mask in a skirt.  
  
*Hotaru, Amy and the audience start laughing*  
  
Amy: Oh, man. That's scary. Now to our referee, Professor Tomoe.  
  
Professor Tomoe: Here are the rules. You have 60 seconds to inflict as much damage on your opponent. If there is a tie, there will be a 30 second tie-breaker. There are three rounds.  
  
Hotaru: Amy, any bets on who will win?  
  
Amy: Jupiter. She's strong and has some unique attacks.  
  
Hotaru: I say Sailor Mars because she's not afraid to show her power. Also she has a firey temper.  
  
Amy: We'ere going to take a short break but when we return, you're going to see one really good match  
  
*********************************  
Any ideas will be taken on how the match is going to end up. Until next time, Blue Ninja signing out! 


	2. Round 1

Where are all The Mars And Jupiter Fans? Come on, there's more than one.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Amy: Welcome back! Today's deathmatch is between Jupiter and Mars. We're just about to get started.  
  
Professor Tomoe: Will The two senshi step forward?  
  
*Mars and Jupiter step forward*  
  
Professor Tomoe: Remember the rules, try and keep it clean. Touch hands and begin!  
  
Hotaru: Mars is launching the first attack:  
  
Sailor Mars: Fire Soul!!  
  
Amy: Jupiter is caught off guard and is burned by the attack. This is a bad start.  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Mars is launching another attack!   
  
Sailor Mars: Flame Sniper!!  
  
Amy: Sailor Jupiter blocks the attack. Sailor Mars is launching another attack.  
  
Sailor Mars: Fire Soul!  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Jupiter is launching her first attack.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Supreme Thunder!  
  
Hotaru: Her attack overpowers Mars's and she is hit. Sailor Jupiter is launching another attack  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!  
  
Amy: Mars is hit again. Mars is launching her attack.  
  
Sailor Mars: Flame Sniper!  
  
Amy: Sailor Jupiter blocks her attack. Sailor Jupiter is walking up to Mars. She picks her up, and body slams her. That, ladies and gentlemen, is unbelievable.   
  
Hotaru: It's getting better and better for Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mars is visibly weakened by the previous attack. Sailor Jupiter is launching another attack.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!  
  
Amy: Sailor Mars is fried. She is struggling to get up. Jupiter sees this comes closer to her.  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Jupiter picks up Sailor Mars and she is doing *gasps* the giant swing. Around and around she goes, when she'll stop no one knows. She ends up at the other end of the arena.  
  
Amy: It seems like she's not moving. This could be it.  
  
Professor Tomoe: The winner of round 1 is Sailor Jupiter!!  
  
*Crowd cheers. Sailor Jupiter bows. Mars twitches*  
  
Amy: Sailor Jupiter looked like she was out of it, but then she came thundering in.  
  
Hotaru: You just had to used a dubbed episode name, didn't you?  
  
Amy: How would you describe it?  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Mars seemed to be on fire, but the flame just blew out.  
  
Amy: *huffs* Mine is better.  
  
Hotaru: No it isn't.  
  
Amy: Yes, it is. We'll take a short break and when we return, you'll see round 2 of this match.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The dubbed episode name is called "Jupiter Comes Thundering in". Really cheesy, eh? Well, I round down, 1 (or 2) more to go. This took a while to think of. Blue Ninja signin' out. 


	3. Round 2

Amy: Welcome Back! Sailor Jupiter leads the match 1-0.   
  
Hotaru: Sailor Mars has to pull off a miracle to take this match-----  
  
Amy: Otherwise she is doomed.  
  
Hotaru: Nice way to put it, Amy.   
  
Amy: *shurgs* The next match is going to be between Pluto and Saturn. Hotaru, how do you feel about fighting against her?  
  
Hotaru: Even though I have the greatest respect for her, I feel that I will beat her quite easily. I feel that she needs to brush up on her fighting skills.  
  
Amy: Wow! Watch out, Sailor Pluto. Do you mean any of that?  
  
Hotaru: No.  
  
Amy: *grumbles* figures. Round 2 is about to start.  
  
*Camera zooms to the centre of the stadium*  
  
Professor Tomoe: This is round 2. Sailor Jupiter, you could win this. Keep it clean and the loser works for me.  
  
Sailor Mars: You're joking.  
  
Professor Tomoe: Yes.   
  
Sailor Mars: Damn.  
  
Professor Tomoe: Uh... touch hands and begin!  
  
Amy: Sailor Jupiter is launching her attack.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Supreme Thunder!  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Mars dodged that attack and grabs Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Amy: Sailor Mars is slapping Jupiter! All I can say is ouch.   
  
Hotaru: Look at her slap!   
  
Amy: I don't believe it either. I thought she was a backhander.  
  
Hotaru: *sweatdrops* I wasn't talking about that. Sailor Jupiter has picked up Mars and has done the giant swing.  
  
Amy: Ooh, that will leave a mark. Sailor Jupiter has another attack ready.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!  
  
Hotaru: It short-circuited. Sailor Mars is launching her attack.  
  
Sailor Mars: Fire Soul Bird!  
  
Amy: Her's short-circuited too. Strange.  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Jupiter charges up and punches her in the stomach. Now that's just mean.  
  
Amy: I agree. Give Sailor Mars a chance to recover. Anyways she is doubled over and Jupiter is launching another attack.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Mars has been hit by that attack hard. She is a wavering a little bit, but she is not out. She is launching her attack.   
  
Sailor Mars: Flame Sniper!  
  
Amy: Sailor Jupiter is launching her attack.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Oak Evolution!  
  
Hotaru: Jupiter's Oak Evolution has blocked Mars's attack. Sailor Mars is launching her attack.  
  
Sailor Mars: Fire Soul!  
  
Amy: Sailor Jupiter has blocked her attack. but time is running out. There's only 20 seconds left.  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Mars is launching her attack.  
  
Sailor Mars: Mars Celestial Fire Surround!  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Jupiter has blocked her attack. She is launching her attack.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Sparkling Wide Pressure!  
  
Amy: Sailor Mars is not prepared for this and she gets hit. She seems to be on the floor.  
  
Hotaru: This could be it if she doesn't stand up.  
  
*Sailor Mars struggles to get up and she collapses on the ground*  
  
Professor: The winner is... Sailor Jupiter!  
  
*Crowd cheers. Sailor Jupiter is handed a trophy and shakes Mars's hand*  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Good fight.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Easy for you to say.  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Jupiter won the match 2-0. She proved herself to be the strongest Inner Senshi.  
  
Amy: Except Sailor Moon.   
  
Hotaru: *rolls eyes* She doesn't count!  
  
Amy: Thank you all for watching this match. Bye!!  
  
Pluto & Saturn will be up in a while. Sorry this took so long, my computer crashed and I had to get everything up and running.  
  
Black Ninja Star 


End file.
